


La Mécanique de la Rose

by AliceSaturne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'est un de ces moments de la vie ou elle a l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise. Elle n'a que deux choix: reculer et se calfeutrer dans la sécurité rassurante de la terre ferme, ou sauter, au risque de se faire mal à l'arrivée" ~ Rose Weasley, au fil des années;</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mécanique de la Rose

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.
> 
> ~ Cette fanfiction tient en compte tous les livres de la série Harry Potter, épilogue compris. Le personnage principal est Rose Weasley, fille de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger-Weasley.
> 
> ~ Ecrit pour un défi de la ficothèque ardente dont le thème est la chanson "Somebody That I Used to Know" de Gotye.

> Now and then I think of when we were together  
>  Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
>  Told myself that you were right for me  
>  But felt so lonely in your company  
>  But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

Somebody That I Used To Know, Gotye

#### 2010

Rose a six ans et elle se sent différente.

Pas différente dans le mauvais sens du terme, non. Rose Weasley est comme tous les enfants de son âge. Elle aime jouer au Niffleur perché avec ses cousins, écouter les histoires que son père lui raconte avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui murmurer « _Au lit, petite Rosie_ ». Des histoires qu'il a vraiment vécues avec sa mère et son oncle Harry, mais qu'il aime beaucoup enjoliver. Elle le sait, mais ça ne la dérange pas. C'est à ça que servent les histoires, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aime aussi manger les brownies que sa mère prépare (la mère de Rose ne fait pas très bien la cuisine, papa est plus doué, mais ses brownies sont les meilleurs du monde, et quiconque la contredira aura affaire à elle).

Mais Rose sait qu'elle n'est pas comme tous les enfants de son âge. Dans sa tête, ça bouillonne, ça fusionne. Elle aime comprendre les choses, les comprendre _vraiment_. Et elle sait qu'elle comprend des choses qu'une petite fille de son âge ne devrait pas.

Elle sait, par exemple, qu'oncle George est triste parfois à cause de son frère qui est mort. Et elle sait que quand quelqu'un meurt, ce n'est pas vraiment comme son papa lui a dit quand son Croup (qui s'appelait Pacha et qui aimait les framboises et les promenades sous la pluie) ne s'est pas réveillé un matin. Il lui a dit « Pacha est parti faire un long voyage. »

Mais Rose sait que Pacha n'est pas seulement parti faire un long voyage, parce que les voyages, on en revient au bout d'un moment.

Pacha a arrêté de respirer, son petit cœur de Croup a arrêté de battre. Pacha ne reviendra pas.

Elle a fait semblant de croire papa, pour ne pas qu'il devine que, dans sa tête, les pensées tourbillonnent si vite que parfois ça fait mal.

Et elle n'a jamais voulu reprendre un Croup.

OoOoOoO

#### 2011

Pour l'anniversaire de ses sept ans, elle demande à ses parents de l'emmener manger dans un restaurant Moldu. Rose est très excitée, car c'est la première fois qu'elle va vraiment dans le monde Moldu. Elle regarde autour d'elle, remarque, classe, analyse tout ce qu'elle voit de différent. Toute cette nouveauté, ça la grise, et elle ne sait plus où donner la tête. Même si parfois, c'est un peu dégoûtant, l'odeur des voitures et les chewing-gums collés sur le bitume.

Au restaurant, elle mange une pizza pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle est énorme, mais délicieuse, et elle la mange jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'elle est en train de faire un sort à sa deuxième boule de glace, elle entend une chanson. Ça vient du haut-parleur qui est au-dessus de leur table, et Rose relève la tête, intéressée.

Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé la musique, la musique des sorciers, du moins. Elle a l'impression qu'ils ne savent pas écrire un titre sans mettre le mot _Chaudron_ ou _Sortilège_ dedans. Mais cette musique, c'est différent. L'air la fait sourire, même si elle n'entend pas bien les paroles.

Elle demande à sa mère d'aller se renseigner sur le titre. Lorsqu'elle revient avec le nom du chanteur et de la chanson griffonnés sur un bout de papier, elle lui promet qu'ils iront lui acheter le « _cédé_ » et qu'elle demandera à Grand-Père Arthur de lui modifier une « _Chénifi_ » pour qu'elle puisse l'écouter autant qu'elle veut.

Rose ne comprend pas tout, et elle se promet de demander à sa mère un livre sur les Chénifi, mais elle comprend qu'elle va pouvoir écouter la chanson, et entendre les paroles.

Ils reviennent à la maison avec le cédé, et quelques autres que Rose a choisi parce qu'elle aimait bien les jaquettes.

Elle doit attendre une semaine pour les écouter, car Grand-Père Arthur aime bien bidouiller les objets moldus et veut faire quelques expériences sur sa Chénifi (qui s'appelle en réalité Chaîne Hi-Fi, comme elle l'a lu dans _Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des moldus Britanniques de Wilhelm Wigworthy_ ).

Lorsqu'elle a enfin devant elle l'objet de ses désirs, elle prend quelques minutes pour l'observer sous tous les angles, et ne met pas très longtemps à découvrir son fonctionnement. Elle saisit le CD avec révérence, le pose sur le cercle prévu à cet effet, referme, et appuie sur le bouton vert.

La musique commence, et Rose est comme hypnotisée. Lorsqu'elle l'a entendu dans le restaurant, elle l'avait trouvée drôle, avec ses petites notes sautillantes. Mais maintenant, en écoutant les paroles, elle se dit qu'en fait, c'est une chanson triste. Elle parle d'amour, d'amour perdu. Rose fait fonctionner les engrenages de son cerveau, mais elle n'arrive pas très bien à assimiler le concept d'amour.

Elle hausse les épaules et se dit qu'elle est peut-être trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Quelque part, ça la rassure.

Elle met le CD de côté et écoute les autres.

OoOoOoO

#### 2015

A onze ans, Rose va à Poudlard. Son frère pleure un peu. Elle le serre contre lui.

Elle aime beaucoup Hugo mais franchement, des fois il est un peu idiot. Il pense que Rose ne va pas revenir. Elle lui explique doucement qu'elle va revenir, qu'elle va juste dans une école ou elle va pouvoir apprendre encore plus de choses, dans laquelle il y aura plein d'autres sorciers et une grande bibliothèque. Hugo lui demande en reniflant si il y ira un jour, et elle lui répond que oui, bien sûr.

Elle serre fièrement sa nouvelle baguette entre ses doigts (Noisetier, une plume de phénix), embrasse son père et sa mère, les laisse lui recommander des tas de choses, acquiesce à tout, n'écoute pas un mot. Elle est trop occupée à fixer le Poudlard Express. Elle se demande comment il fonctionne.

Quand elle peut enfin monter à bord, elle s'installe à côté d'Albus, qui entre à l'école en même temps qu' aime bien Albus, même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il fait des dessins fabuleux. Son frère James leur lance un charme pour les faire bouger comme des photographies, et Rose aime regarder le mouvement perpétuel de ces petits personnages étranges qui jouent au Quidditch ou rient ensemble au bord de l'eau.

La traversée du lac se fait sans encombre, et Rose apprécie Hagrid, même s'il sent un peu bizarre. Il la serre dans ses bras géants, et lui tapote doucement le dos. Elle manque de tomber par terre. Il lui dit qu'il a l'impression que c'était hier, le jour où il a fait traverser ses parents et oncle Harry. Rose sourit. Au fond d'elle, elle espère que sa scolarité à elle sera moins mouvementée que celle de ses parents.

A peine posé sur sa tête, le Choixpeau rapiécé annonce « Serdaigle ! » d'une voix tonitruante. Elle regarde avec un peu d'appréhension le visage de ses nouveaux camarades, mais ne voit que des sourires ravis et des applaudissements. Elle trébuche un peu en descendant de l'estrade, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Elle est heureuse.

OoOoOoO

#### 2019

Rose se regarde dans le miroir, dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Elle sourit, grimace, soupire. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup ce qu'elle voit. Elle est blanche comme un lavabo. Elle a des jambes trop maigres. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de poitrine, même pas de quoi justifier le soutien-gorge qu'elle porte quand même, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un bébé. Ses cheveux sont roux, _poil de carotte_ , comme dit Mariana, sa meilleure amie. Ils sont aussi broussailleux que ceux de sa mère, et elle a beau tenter de les démêler de toutes les manières possibles, rien n'y fait.

« Rosie, ouvre, j'ai envie de pisser ! _Grouuuuuuille_ , c'est hyper pressé ! »

Rosie glousse malgré son moral en berne. Elle déverrouille la porte d'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, et laisse entrer Mariana, qui se précipite sans aucune gêne vers le WC, baisse sa culotte et procède à l'action susmentionnée. Rosie se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux (et chez elle, ça se voit beaucoup, avec sa peau de rouquine mal bronzée). Elle fait mine de chercher quelque-chose dans le bas du placard pour cacher son trouble. Elle adore Mariana, mais parfois elle est un peu gênée avec elle. C'est son impudeur. Pas que Rose soit très pudique non plus, mais le corps de Mariana, ça l'embarrasse de le voir, ça la fait toujours rougir comme une gamine.

Elle entend la chasse d'eau couler, et estime que la voie est libre. Se relève et entreprend de se laver les dents avec application. Mariana se lave les mains.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu Letty et Aïcha dire tout à l'heure ? »

« Gnhh ?, » demande Rose, la bouche pleine de brosse à dent.

« Il paraît que Scorpius veut sortir avec toi ! »

Rose s'étouffe avec le dentifrice, crachote des petits postillons blancs sur le miroir. Mariana grimace.

« _Honnêtement_ , Rose !, » ronchonne-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Rose hausse les épaules, se rince la bouche et se tourne vers sa meilleure amie.

« Scorpius ? Comme dans Scorpius Malfoy ? Prince des Serdaigle, plus beau garçon de l'école, _et cetera_ ? »

« Le seul ! L'unique !, » clame Mariana d'un ton grandiloquent.

Rose se fixe dans le miroir et hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

« Moi ? Franchement, pourquoi _moi_ ? »

Mariana la regarde d'un air incrédule, secoue la tête.

« Mais parce que tu es magnifique, Rosie ! Et que tu es la plus intelligente et la plus marrante de toutes les filles de Serdaigle ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin. Ses joues sont horriblement écarlates, et Rose a bien peur qu'elles ne restent comme ça toute sa vie. Les compliments de Mariana lui font cet effet-là. Parfois, elle se demande vaguement si c'est normal, mais stocke bien vite la question dans le tiroir « A éviter » de son cerveau. Heureusement, Mariana se méprend sur l'origine de son trouble. Elle s'applique à attacher ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche, et Rose regarde le petit bout de langue rose qui pointe entre les lèvres de son amie lorsqu'elle se concentre. Curieusement, cette vue fascine toujours Rose.

« T'inquiètes pas, Rosie-Rosa, je sais que t'es timide, mais tout va bien se passer. Tu devrais aller lui parler. »

Rose pose sa brosse à dent et réfléchit. Scorpius est plutôt gentil, et c'est vrai qu'il est très beau, tout pâle, tout mince, avec ses cheveux longs et son sourire qui fait craquer la moitié des filles de l'école.

Elle va parler à Scorpius après le cours de Métamorphose, discute de tout et de rien. Il lui demande de venir avec elle à la bibliothèque pendant leur heure libre l'après-midi, et elle accepte.

Il choisit une table un peu isolée, derrière les grimoires d'arithmancie. Personne n'aime l'arithmancie, à part Rose, mais Rose aime presque toutes les sections de la bibliothèque. Ils travaillent ensemble l'essai de potion, côte à côte. Parfois, leurs genoux se frôlent, et Scorpius rougit. Rose ne rougit pas.

Un moment, Scorpius la fixe de ses grands yeux gris, emplis de questions. Et elle est un peu paniquée, mais elle ne recule pas, même s'il est tellement proche qu'elle peut sentir qu'il a sucé une pastille à la menthe éternelle avant de venir. Elle regrette de ne pas en avoir pris une aussi, et elle est assez nerveuse. Mais toutes ses amies ont déjà embrassé un garçon, et il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle reste derrière.

Elle a étudié la mécanique du baiser, dans les romans qu'elle a lu chez sa grand-mère Molly, et elle sait à peu près ce qu'il faut faire. Elle incline la tête, ferme les yeux, s'approche.

Le baiser est un peu maladroit, pas tout à fait désagréable, mais Rose se demande ce qui ne va pas. Ou sont les étincelles, pourquoi le temps ne s'est-il pas arrêté, pourquoi le monde n'a-t-il pas cessé sa course, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas de papillons au creux de l'estomac, comme dans les bouquins? Lorsqu'elle arrête d'embrasser Scorpius, elle l'observe avec curiosité. Il a les joues écarlates, le souffle court, en bref, la tête de quelqu'un qui a des papillons au creux de l'estomac.

Rose trouve que ce n'est pas juste.

Il y a d'autres baisers, volés dans des coins sombres de corridor, et franchement, elle rigole bien avec Scorpius. Ils passent des après-midi entiers à débattre de toutes ces choses qui intriguent Rose, le sens des nuages, la nouvelle loi sur les Elfes de Maison que sa mère a aidé à faire passer (le père de Scorpius a piqué une crise de rage quand il a appris ça), et l'utilité du Quidditch. Mais c'est bien ça, le problème. Elle aime bien Scorpius comme elle aime bien Albus ou James, comme si c'était un ami, juste ça.

Au bout d'un mois, elle trouve enfin le courage de le lui avouer. Il a l'air triste, mais il lui promet qu'ils continueront leurs débats, et honnêtement, Rose se sent plus soulagée qu'autre chose.

OoOoOoO

#### 2020

Rose regarde Mariana embrasser Albus, et elle a un peu mal. Elle sait qu'elle devrait être contente pour son cousin et sa meilleure amie, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, mais elle ne peut pas empêcher le sentiment étrange qui rampe dans sa poitrine quand elle regarde les mains de Mariana se poser dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Albus, quand elle regarde ses lèvres bouger sur celles d'Albus.

Elle sait qu'elle fixe, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Et une question bizarre passe dans son crâne en ébullition. Elle se demande comment c'est, d'embrasser Mariana. Elle se demande si elle aurait des papillons au creux de l'estomac.

Elle pense qu'elle commence un peu à comprendre le concept de l'amour. Elle n'est pas sûre de trouver ça bien.

OoOoOoO

#### 2021

Rose contemple son diplôme, roulé et fermé d'un cachet de cire rouge frappé d'un aigle aux ailes déployées. Elle a obtenu neuf ASPIC, dont sept Optimal et deux Effort Exceptionnel. Elle est un peu fière, car elle a fait encore mieux que sa mère, et elle est la meilleure élève de sa promotion. Ses parents étaient là lors de la cérémonie. Lorsqu'elle a été congratulée par la vieille MacGonagall, elle a vu dans les yeux de sa mère briller des larmes de fierté et, sur les lèvres de son père, un sourire si éclatant qu'elle en a eu la gorge serrée.

Elle n'arrive pas à être parfaitement heureuse.

« Tu viens, Rosie ? »

Elle tourne la tête vers Mariana qui l'attend, souriante. Ses longs cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, et une fois de plus, Rose se surprend à admirer le grain sans défauts de sa peau mate, la blancheur de son sourire, la forme parfaite de ses lèvres. Elle est belle.

« J'arrive. »

Elles s'étaient promis d'aller dans un bar moldu après Poudlard, et les y voilà. Leurs parents leur ont fait des tas de recommandations, mais, à leur habitude, elles les ont balayées d'un revers de la main.

Mariana s'est vêtue d'une robe courte noire et Rose a préféré un jean noir et un t-shirt rouge décolleté. Elles sont excitées comme des puces.

Lorsque la serveuse leur demande ce qu'elles veulent, Mariana demande deux Whisky-Pur-Feu. L'employée les regarde bizarrement.

« Deux Jack Daniel's, » corrige Rose qui s'est renseignée avant de venir, « avec glace, s'il vous plaît. »

Elles sirotent leurs boissons, tentant de prendre un air nonchalant alors que c'est la première fois qu'elles boivent autre chose que de la bièraubeurre. Rose sent vite sa tête lui tourner, la musique grésille à ses oreilles. Elle voit un type s'approcher de Mariana, lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille et bientôt, Rose est seule au bar, mal à l'aise dans son jean taille basse qui lui donne tout le temps l'impression qu'on voit ses fesses.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Elle commande un autre verre. Puis un autre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle commence à s'inquiéter pour Mariana, et elle décide de partir à sa recherche. La démarche chancelante, elle se poste près de la piste de danse, scanne du regard les couples enlacés qui se trémoussent, enivrés par l'alcool et la proximité.

Lorsqu'elle ne la trouve pas, son inquiétude se transforme en peur. Et si quelque-chose lui était arrivé ? Si ce type avait mis de la drogue dans son verre, quelque-chose contre quoi elle se rappelle vaguement sa mère la mettre en garde?

Au bord de la panique, elle se précipite hors du bar bondé, bousculant sans ménagement les autres clients. La rue est quasi-déserte, et elle n'entend que les basses de la musique qui filtre du bar. Et autre-chose, un gémissement.

Elle se précipite vers la ruelle adjacente, une impasse qui sert à cacher les poubelles. Soudain, elle se fige. Là, contre le mur, à peine cachée par un recoin d'ombre, elle voit Mariana.

Elle n'est pas seule. Le type de tout à l'heure est avec elle, et Rose est forcée de revoir ses craintes, car de façon évidente, Mariana est _tout à fait_ consentante.

Sa robe est remontée sur ses hanches, et ses longues jambes sont enroulées autour de la taille du type, qui grogne et halète, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amie. Rose ne sait plus où poser les yeux. Sur le visage extasié de sa meilleure amie, ses yeux qui roulent dans leurs orbites, la goutte de sueur qui descend le long de son cou pour se perdre dans le décolleté de sa robe, ses mollets ronds, ses mains liées autour du cou de l'homme. L'air est empli de gémissements étouffés et de grognements.

Rose a soudain envie de vomir.

Elle transplane sans même réfléchir.

Elle rentre à la maison, monte les escaliers en courant, ignorant les questions inquiètes de ses parents. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et se laisse glisser sur le sol. Elle a envie de pleurer mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle a envie de hurler, mais elle n'y arrive pas.

Elle reste juste là, à fixer droit devant elle, pendant un temps qui lui semble interminable. Peut-être quelques minutes. Peut-être plusieurs heures.

Elle se sent vide.

Au bout d'un moment, elle relève la tête, et son regard se pose sur sa chaîne Hi-Fi, qu'elle n'a pas utilisée depuis une éternité. Elle se souvient de cette chanson qu'elle n'avait pas comprise lorsqu'elle était enfant. Après avoir fouillé un peu, elle retrouve le CD. La musique résonne dans sa chambre, et elle écoute.

Elle comprend.

Elle comprend que plus jamais elle ne pourra regarder Mariana en face, pas après l'avoir vu comme ça, pas après avoir compris qu'elle était douloureusement, terriblement amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Qu'elles sont condamnées à devenir des étrangères l'une pour l'autre.

De rage, Rose fait léviter la Chaîne Hi-Fi et l'écrase violemment sur le mur. Elle regarde avec satisfaction les morceaux exploser sur la surface, chuterr au sol. Elle recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sur son épaule une main légère. Elle se retourne pour voir le visage inquiet de sa mère, voit son père dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air de ne pas savoir s'il doit avancer ou s'enfuir en courant.

Au fond d'elle, quelque-chose craque. Elle se demande si c'est son cœur, et elle éclate en sanglots.

Des larmes comme elle n'en a plus pleuré depuis son enfance, de grosses larmes brûlantes qui ne veulent plus s'arrêter. Soutenue par sa mère, elle s'écroule au sol, et elle raconte tout, entre ses hoquets. _Tout_. Elle raconte Scorpius, ses baisers sans papillons. Elle raconte Mariana, ses mains dans les cheveux d'Albus, son sourire, la brûlure dans le cœur de Rose depuis toutes ces années. Elle raconte ce soir, le Jack Daniel's, la musique trop forte, l'absence de Mariana, les gémissements, la robe retroussée. Elle dit qu'elle est désolée, elle dit qu'elle est différente mais qu'elle n'y peut rien, elle est tellement désolée, elle demande à ses parents de la pardonner, elle bégaie, se répète, sanglote à n'en plus finir.

Sa mère lui caresse doucement les cheveux, lui dit toutes ces choses que seules les mères savent dire. Elle lui dit qu'ils sont fiers d'elle, qu'elle est si belle etintelligente. Elle lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, que ce n'est pas important pour eux, qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Elle lui dit que des filles, il y en aura d'autres, que Mariana, elle l'oubliera. Qu'elle sait que ça fait mal, oh oui, elle sait. Elle dit « _Mouche ton nez, petite Rosie_ , » et petite Rosie se laisse bercer comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, les joues couvertes de morve et de larmes.

Son père marche de long en large dans sa chambre, agite sa baguette, répare la chaîne Hi-Fi, ramasse le CD et marmonne quelque-chose comme « il est foutu, » se penche vers elle. La prend dans ses bras doucement, comme si elle ne pesait rien. La pose sur son lit.

Ils restent là, jusqu'à ce que Rose sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

OoOoOoO

Il faut un mois à Rose pour retrouver le sourire. Mais finalement, il revient. Il est faible, un peu tremblant, mais il est là. Elle est reconnaissante à ses parents de ne pas marcher sur des œufs avec elle, ils savent qu'elle est suffisamment forte pour s'en sortir.

Elle l'est.

Elle panse ses plaies en silence, tente d'oublier Mariana, qui ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles depuis leur dernière soirée. Elle voit ses autres amis, Albus, Scorpius, Aïcha. Retrouve un équilibre fragile avec la sensation de faire des pointes sur le bord d'une falaise.

Un jour, elle veut réécouter cette chanson, mais son père avait raison, le CD est foutu. Les charmes ne peuvent pas tout faire, et il est bien trop rayé pour être utilisable. Elle va à Gringotts, fait changer ses économies en argent moldu et retourne chez le disquaire de son enfance.

Elle entre dans la boutique, salue d'un sourire la jeune vendeuse. Elle cherche partout, mais pas trace de l'artiste qui a tant signifié pour elle.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Rose sursaute, prise de court. Elle voit la vendeuse qui lui sourit, un vrai sourire qui éclaire ses yeux. Elle lui donne le titre de l'album.

La vendeuse se souvient de cet album, mais elle lui annonce d'un air désolé qu'il est en rupture de stock depuis des années. Ils ne le rééditent pas. Vraiment, Rose aurait dû penser à ça. Elle a acheté son exemplaire il y a dix ans. La vendeuse prend pitié de son air déconfit, et lui demande ce qu'elle aime, comme musique. Rose grimace, réticente à admettre qu'elle n'y connaît pas grand-chose en musique. La vendeuse éclate de rire et lui fait écouter plusieurs choses.

Rose repart avec un sac de CDs. Elle a bien aimé ce que la moldue a appelé « grunge », Nirvana et Soundgarden, de la « folk », aussi.

Durant le mois d'août, elle revient parfois dans ce petit magasin, et la vendeuse lui fait écouter d'autres choses. Parfois, elle se risque même à choisir au hasard, comme quand elle était enfant.

La vendeuse s'appelle Aline. Ses cheveux courts et sombres sont savamment ébouriffés, elle entoure ses yeux bleus d'eye-liner et porte de grosses chaussures à semelle compensées qui paraissent terriblement lourdes.

« On s'habitue, » dit-elle un jour à Rose alors qu'elles discutent, séparées par le petit comptoir.

En septembre, Rose entre à l'université Sorcière de Londres pour étudier la Liaison inter-communautés, option monde Moldu. Une fois par semaine, elle passe voir Aline à la boutique. Elle ne prétexte même plus venir pour acheter des CDs.

Un soir, elle prend son courage à deux mains et propose à Aline de venir prendre un café avec elle après son travail.

Lorsqu'Aline accepte, Rose sent son cœur faire un petit volte-face dans sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle ressent quelque-chose comme ça depuis la soirée au début du mois de juin.

Elles prennent l'habitude de se retrouver tous les mercredis à dix-sept heures, dans le patio du petit café adjacent à la boutique. Elles parlent de tout, de rien, de leurs vies. Evidemment, Rose ne parle pas de magie, elle lui dit qu'elle a été scolarisée en internat dans une école pour enfants doués. Ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité, au final.

Aline aime l'odeur du bitume après la pluie. Elle aime marcher au bord de la mer et laisser les embruns humidifier son visage. Lorsqu'elle rit, une fossette se creuse dans sa joue droite, ses yeux se plissent et elle ressemble à une enfant. Lorsqu'elle mange des muffins aux myrtilles, elle attrape les fruits du dessus entre ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le gâteau doré et moelleux.

Un jour, elle lui tend un petit paquet. Rose écarquille les yeux et retient sa respiration en détachant soigneusement le papier doré. A l'intérieur, il y a une boule de verre. Dans la boule, un bouton de rose rouge. Aline tourne la petite manivelle, sur le côté, et sous les yeux ébahis de son amie, le bouton de rose s'ouvre doucement, dépliant des pétales fins comme de la toile d'araignée, qui se défroissent lentement et transforment le bouton en une fleur resplendissante, si précise que l'on croirait une vraie.

« Elle m'a fait penser à toi, » lui dit Aline. Rose regarde dans les yeux bleus et y lit une affection qui lui envoie une flèche dans le cœur.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'Aline.

OoOoOoO

#### 2022 (enfin…presque)

Rose se tortille sur le canapé et regarde autour d'elle. L'appartement d'Aline est minuscule, mais l'atmosphère est chaleureuse. Rose regarde les posters accrochés aux murs, surprise de constater qu'elle reconnaît à présent la plupart des noms des groupes. La lumière émise par la lampe est orange et tamisée. C'est le soir du nouvel an, et Rose a été invitée à le passer chez Aline, rien que toutes les deux. C'est la première fois qu'elle va chez son amie, et cette pensée fait battre son cœur un peu trop vite.

Aline réapparait une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pieds dans les mains. Les verres sont remplis, entrechoqués, les rires fusent.

Au fur et à mesure que le niveau de la bouteille descend, les voix se font plus basses, étouffées, les sujets abordés plus personnels.

Pour la première fois, Rose raconte Mariana, à quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, et elle se rend compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle n'a plus envie de pleurer. C'est à peine si elle ressent une pointe d'amertume au creux de la poitrine. Aline l'écoute, ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle regarde Rose comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Rose craint un instant qu'Aline la repousse, qu'Aline soit de ces personnes qui n'aiment pas les gens différents.

Mais Aline n'en fait rien, et la soirée continue sur le même ton feutré.

OoOoOoO

Il est vingt-trois heures cinquante-huit. Elles se sont tues, le regard rivé sur la pendule qui égrène ses tic-tacs réguliers.

Rose ignore pourquoi, mais l'atmosphère est soudainement empreinte d'une étrange solennité.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit ?, » lui demande Aline.

Rose ne sait pas.

« On dit que la chose que tu fais à minuit le jour de la nouvelle année aura une influence sur les trois cent soixante-cinq jours suivants. »

Rose tourne la tête vers Aline et son regard est brûlant, plonge dans le sien. Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine comme un petit animal effrayé, et leurs visages s'approchent, s'approchent, jusqu'à ce que Rose sente sur ses lèvres le souffle chaud de son amie.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrent en contact, les papillons ne sont pas que dans le creux de l'estomac de Rose. Ils sont partout, dans le bout de ses doigts, dans sa tête, dans sa poitrine. Elle sent la chair de poule couvrir ses bras, là où les mains d'Aline se sont posées, à peine un frôlement. Au premier contact hésitant de leurs langues, un grand frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale.

Le baiser se prolonge, sensuel, il n'a plus rien de timide, et Rose sait ce qu'elle _veut_. Chaque parcelle de son être brûle de désir pour cette femme. Depuis quand, elle l'ignore. Peut-être depuis ce premier-jour, quand elle l'a vu sourire. Peut-être le jour où elle a découvert, nichée au creux du papier doré, la mécanique de la rose qui s'épanouit doucement, défroisse ses pétales rougis dans son écrin de verre.

Sans rompre le baiser, même si l'oxygène commence sérieusement à manquer, elle se laisse glisser sur les genoux d'Aline, un unique mouvement fluide. En elle, la nervosité et le désir montent en vague irrégulières, et lorsqu'elle rompt le baiser, c'est uniquement pour apaiser ses poumons en feu.

Elle regarde, fascinée. Les lèvres gonflées, les yeux ardents, et elle a l'impression que ce regard fait fondre son cœur. Elle a soif, soif de goûter cette peau offerte, le creux de son cou. Elle se sert sans demander la permission, traçant une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de la gorge, jusqu'à la clavicule un peu saillante, remonte sa main jusqu'à sentir les battements affolés du cœur sous sa paume. Se délecte des halètements qui accueillent ses caresses.

C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça, mais elle en a tant rêvé, le soir entre ses draps, que pas une seconde elle ne songe à arrêter. Lorsque les mains d'Aline se glissent sous le tissu fin de son t-shirt, courent dans son dos, elle n'hésite pas un instant avant de se débarrasser du vêtement. Celui d'Aline subit le même traitement, tombe sur le sol avec un bruit mat de tissu froissé.

Rose regarde. Chaque connexion de son cerveau est dédiée à cette simple action. C'est si familier, cette peau blanche et lisse, ce corps féminin devant elle. Si familier et pourtant si différent, et c'est la plus belle chose qui lui ait jamais été donné de contempler. Son regard avide navigue des bras minces aux hanches étroites enfermées dans le tissu épais du jean, glisse sur le ventre plat, sur les courbes des seins qu'elle trace du bout du doigt. Elle regarde, fascinée, un téton s'ériger, et elle a envie d'étirer ce moment à l'infini.

Mais c'est un de ces moments de la vie ou elle a l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise. Elle n'a que deux choix, reculer et se calfeutrer dans la sécurité rassurante de la terre ferme, ou sauter, au risque de se faire mal à l'arrivée.

Rose saute.

Son soutien-gorge rejoint son t-shirt sur le sol. Elle laisse Aline l'allonger sur le canapé, la regarder, et elle cherche à comprendre la révérence qu'elle voit dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle a presque envie de se cacher, de disparaître sous l'intensité de ce regard. Elle se sent un peu complexée, se dit que sa peau est trop blanche, se souvient des tâches de rousseurs sur sa poitrine trop petite, exposée.

« T'es tellement belle, Rose, » murmure Aline, et le cerveau de Rose court-circuite un peu à ces mots, car ils sont _sincères_. Et lorsqu'Aline se penche pour déposer un baiser juste sous son nombril, elle dit merde à ses complexes et à sa rationalité parce que c'est juste _trop bon._

Elle ignore combien de temps Aline la fait languir, combien de temps elle fait courir sa langue le long de son ventre avant que son pantalon ne soit retiré également, mais lorsque cela arrive enfin, elle ne serait même plus capable de réciter l'alphabet. Elle n'est plus qu'une masse bredouillante de nerfs en pelote, elle en a presque les larmes aux yeux, elle a envie d'hurler de frustration; de plaisir, peut-être, elle ne sait plus.

Elle a l'impression que l'univers entier vient de se réduire à son entrejambe et c'est une sensation déconcertante, même pour elle.

Lorsque la bouche d'Aline se pose sur cet endroit qui la fait crier, elle sent ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites et son monde implose. Le visage couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, elle agrippe le bord du canapé si fort que sa main lui fait mal, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire cesser l'impression qu'elle est en train de tomber, et c'est vertigineux, putain, c'est merveilleux. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'elle sente son corps entier se tendre et un gémissement rauque s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle se laisse glisser dans la jouissance et ferme les yeux, si fort qu'elle voit des étoiles danser sous ses paupières closes.

OoOoOoO

#### 2022 (depuis quelques heures)

Rose est allongée dans le lit d'Aline, et elle sent son cœur battre au rythme du bonheur. La chambre est faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires qui brillent au dehors, et elle devine plus qu'elle ne voit les courbes tracées par le corps d'Aline sous les draps. Elle sent contre son épaule la respiration régulière de son amante endormie, et un léger sourire étire ses lèvres.

Rose a dix-neuf ans, et elle se rend compte qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout comprendre.

Ça me va, pense-t-elle en tournant la petite manivelle.

Sans un bruit, le bouton éclot, devient une fleur qui tend ses pétales vers le plafond.

_Finite Incantatem_


End file.
